Sharpteeth (The Wisdom of Friends)
|voice actor = Stock sounds, particularly from crocodilians }} A quartet of Sharpteeth serve as the antagonistic forces of . The leader of the quartet is the main antagonist. The leader has a scar that goes all the way around the middle of its head. History They are first seen not long after the Prehistoric Pals bring Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie into the Mysterious Beyond in search of Berry Valley. When their leader heard Loofah's loud shout, they started to move in that direction. After the gang leave Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie to find water for them, the pack got closer. They soon located the three Yellow Bellies and chased them into a canyon. The pack had them cornered, but the gang soon returned to help. The pack were buried under hundreds of rocks after the gang rolled them down the canyon, and after the Yellow Bellies performed the Yellow Belly bounce, causing rocks to fall. The leader was still partly above the rocks, roaring at Littlefoot, but then the longneck knocked over huge rocks onto the sharptooth, finally burying him. The pack was temporarily defeated and buried in the pile. The pack soon escaped the next day. They soon followed the Yellow Bellies' trail, which now consisted of an entire herd of them, as well as the main characters. Throughout the next while, they continued to follow the massive trail of footprints. They later attack during the film's climax, chasing everyone. The leader at one point had Littlefoot cornered, but the little longneck simply ran under the sharptooth's legs. The pack are soon cornered and are killed when the Yellow Belly herd bounced up and down, making a piece of the cliff break off that the pack were standing on, causing the sharpteeth to fall hundreds of feet to their deaths. Reception Though generally regarded as rather basic threats, not particularly threatening while not being extremely incompetent, they are seen by many fans of the series as extremely sympathetic; their treatment by the characters (most notably being buried alive by Littlefoot and his friends and being forced off of a very high cliff to their deaths by the yellowbellies) often being viewed as callous and unnecessarily cruel. Possible Species *''Baryonyx'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Eustreptospondylus'' *''Irritator'' Trivia *A number of fans believe that these sharpteeth are Baryonyx, though there is no known official material backing up this claim. *When the sharpteeth corner Littlefoot and co. at the edge of the cliff, all but the leader of the pack are erroneously depicted as Tyrannosaurus. *In somes scenes the sharpteeth have irises, and in others, they do not. *These Sharpteeth are the final antagonistic characters to appear in a ''Land Before Time'' film with involvement from Charles Grosvenor. *Rudy from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and the Baryonyx from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom bear a resemblance to the sharpteeth. *The number of their fingers they have varies between shots, being depicted with both the correct three fingers and the incorrect four or two fingers throughout the film. **Similarly, their thumb claws are much smaller than those of their real life counterparts (assuming they are spinosaurs of some kind), and their jaws are not as crocodile-like as those of the real animal. *The leader is the third character in the franchise to have a scar. *Due to their treatment in the film, which has been seen as unnecessarily cruel by some fans, these Sharpteeth are considered by some to be among the most sympathetic of the Sharpteeth in the series. *They are the third, fourth, fifth and sixth Sharpteeth in the franchise to die from falling off a cliff after The Sharptooth from the original film and the Sharptooth from the eighth film. *They are second spinosaur in franchise next to Sailback Sharptooth from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Gallery The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.27.55 -2017.05.13 12.16.43-.jpg|The leader hears Loofah's yell The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.30.30 -2017.05.13 12.15.56-.jpg|The pack chases the Yellow Bellies. Lead Baryonyx.jpg|The leader with two fingers vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h58m29s045.png The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.33.41 -2017.05.13 12.19.28-.jpg Lead baryonyx needs a hug.jpg|The leader grimaces before being buried alive by Littlefoot Hookthumb Sharptooth leader awakening.jpg|The leader, emerging from the rocks at night Hookthumb Sharptooth leader night time.jpg Waalek the Baryonyx.jpg Baryonyx gif.gif|The leader roaring The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 00.48.10 -2017.05.13 12.20.44-.jpg|The leader finds the herd's tracks. The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.05.01 -2017.05.13 12.21.57-.jpg|The pack attacks again The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.06.06 -2017.05.13 12.23.43-.jpg|The leader corners Littlefoot. Hoothumb Sharptooth and T. rexes ERROR.jpg|The sharpteeth corner the Yellow Bellies and the gang at a ledge. Bizarrely, all but the leader are erroneously depicted as Tyrannosaurus in this image The Land Before Time XIII - Wisdom Of Friends.avi snapshot 01.07.48 -2017.05.13 12.24.32-.jpg|The sharpteeth fall to their deaths References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twofooters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Gold and Brown Characters Category:Green-Gray Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Start-Class Articles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Quartets Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends introductions Category:Longsnout Sharptooth Category:Scarred Characters Category:Characters with Blue eyes